I'm a Prince too (Vegeta's Son)
by UltrasonicZero11
Summary: What if Vegeta had another son that he hid from the world and is the same age at Trunks. When they meet in highschool they don't get along one bit. A older girl gets involve in bringing them closer as brothers.
1. Chapter 1

People wonder who I am, what am I, or what am I doing here. But I usually answer them with a few simple words which is, _"I'm your new nightmares."_ Then I fly into the air without another word coming out of my mouth. To be honest I'm am a half-breed saiyan, name Harī Tako.

I have light brown hair with a misty green eyes. My hair is short and spiky a little bit, like a saiyan, but anyways I have a furry fuzzy long tail like a monkey but it always around my waist like a tail. I have a secret that I can't dare tell the world. My real father he is a saiyan and he get made me as strong as him. He keep me a secret from his family. I have a brother but I can't meet him. I know who he is. I got my mom light brown hair and eyes which my father don't like as much.

Anyways I'm not good or evil. I choose my own path to follow, if I choose to help you then I will. I hate about everyone in this world, I wish there is a person I can challenge my strength because with my father off busy with his family I can't help but get bored and look for people who is supposedly strong to fight.

I'm a student of Orange Star Highschool. I'm am the top of all my classes. All these classes are a peace of cake. I was the star of the school, I was love by every girl in the school, and dudes wanted to be me or hated me. But it all changed when my brother and his best friend became new transfer students.

He took everything from me in an instant because he was the riches person in the school. I had to work my ass off to just get in the school because me and my mom barely have enough money for me and her. Everyone stopped gawking me to gawk at him and his friend, they look at them like I was invisible.

If you haven't noticed yet my brother is no other than, Trunks Brief. Our father is Vegeta the Prince of all saiyan. Our father impregnated his mother after doing it to mine. He had no interest in my mother cause she isn't feisty like a saiyan woman.

* * *

At the moment I'm in my deck in the back of the room watching my brother laughing at something that his best friend, Goten Sin told him. "Mr. Tako!" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the Sensei calling my name. I stood up quickly.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

Sensei rolled his eyes at me and points to the board in the front of the room. "I said, come solve this problem on the board." He told me.

I groan and I dragged myself to the front of the room and quickly jot down the answer but of course Trunks interrupted my movement. "Yo, Tako! You stink! I think you should go home and go shower." He shouted at me. My eyes twitched and everyone started to laugh with Trunks after he said that.

I ignore the laughter and everyone's eyes on me and wrote down the answer and go up to Trunks. "If you have a problem with my smell how about you drop dead." I straight up told him to his face.

"Let me help you out with a shower, Tako." Trunks smirked at me and spit in my face. I growl at him about to punch him the face but I head my name being call from the loud speaker.

"Harī Tako, please report to the main office." I heard and I back off and wipe the spit off my face. I gather my stuff and I glared at my brother.

"You got lucky this time bastard." I tell him before going to the office with an angry aura. When I got to the office I see my mom. "Mom? Is everything ok? Is something broken again?" I asked quickly.

"Slow down Harī, everything is fine but I just came to drop off your lunch. I know you don't get enough to eat because you are worry about me." She said and smiles at me warmly. My eyes softened and grins at her.

"You are the best mom. When I get off work today I'm gonna bring a nice home cook meal from the restaurant just for you." I tell her and hugs her.

She smile at me and hug back. "I'll do anything for you because I am your mother. My baby come first." She look at me. "I'll better head off to work again." She tell me and leaves after telling me she loves me.

I smile and hears the bell rings to indicate it's time to go to my next class gym. I go to the locker room to see I'm the first one there. So quickly use my speed to change into my gym clothes and hide my tail under my shirt and put my stuff in my locker. I head to the gym and wait for everyone else to come.

When everyone came the gym Sensei started to do attendance. "Ok, everyone today we will play dodgeball. Team Captains will be Brief and Tako. Pick your teams." She said after she was done.

Trunks of course being him he pick all the jocks of the class and left me with all the wimps of the class. "Ready to lose?" He asked me with a stupid smirk of his.

I glare at him. "I don't need jocks or anyone. I'll take your whole team down all by myself."

My team quickly decreased because everyone aimed for the wimps first. Every time I got the ball I got to in one shot. Now it is just me, Goten and Trunks left. "My team is gonna win, I have Goten and you have no one."

"I told you! I don't need anyone but myself!" I shout and my ki increased and I caught the ball that was thrown at me by Goten which made him lose. "It looks like it's just you and me , bastard now." I tell him

"I'm gonna win." I threw the ball with full force towards his face. I see him block it using a different ball but he pushed it back at me making it hit the wall. "I'm better than you." He say and throws the ball with even more force that I did making it go really faster towards me.

Before I had time to dodge the ball hit me in the gut sending me into the wall. I fall down to the floor in pain as everyone cheered for Trunks.

* * *

The rest of the day of school went pretty quickly. I rush to my job quickly. I hot change in a waiter outfit and started to serve people. I got plenty of tips during my time working. When I was done I made something that me and my mom could eat. I left and got in my car and drive home.

When I get home I see the door wide open. I blink and rush inside with my stuff and close door and then I hear whispers. I quickly sneak to the whispers to see what's going on. I see my father there talking to my mother. "What's the meaning of this?" I asked looking at my father glaring.

"Hello, boy. Your mother called, so I give her money for food." He said not bothering to look at me. I go in front of him and glares at him. "Stop your glaring."

"Then stop telling your kid, to making me look like a fool in school." I told him and he laugh at me.

"I see you are the boy, who Trunks is picking on." He said to me with a twisted smirk. "Why don't you handle your own problems by yourself, boy. Leave me out of it."

"Why you...you son of a bitch..." I growls. "You the one who told me not let Trunks know who I am."

"Eh, not my problem he is bugging you. You have gotten weak." My father, Vegeta tell me.

"I did not!" Vegeta roll his eyes.

"Woman, here. This should be enough for the month for you both to eat." With that Vegeta flew off after giving her the money ignoring me.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Yes, Harī, I'm fine. I'm sorry." Mom said and sigh.

"Good. I brought dinner for us."

"Thank you, son." She kissed my cheek.

We ate and watch TV and we chatted about our day. I told her about work and she told me about her day. When it's just me and her everything is perfect for me. I didn't care about anything as long as I have my mother in my life.

* * *

 **How was the chapter. I tried to make this quick. It will get better. Next chapter would be first person point of view again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! That sound is the first thing I heard when I started to wake up in the morning. I get up from my bed and tossed the blanket to the side as I rubbed my face. I turn off my alarm clock and get out of bed, memories of the night before came flooding into my head and I groaned.

 _Who does he think he is? Telling it is my problem when I never did anything wrong with that spoiled brat._ I growl to myself and go to the bathroom with a towel. When I get there, I stripped down out of my boxers and turned on the water and step in the tube. I let my body soaks in the water droplets that is falling down from the shower head.

I sighed as the droplets hit my body relaxing me. I grab the bar of soap and start to scrubbed it on my body. I started to scrub my chest up to my neck, then scrub my arms, I go back to my chest and scrub downwards to scrub my stomach and my legs. Finally, I grab hold of my shaft then start to scrub the soap on it. When I finish doing that I rinse my whole body off. I grabbed my favorite shampoo bottle which smells like strawberries, and I pour some of it in my hair and wash it. I rinsed the shampoo out and pour a little bit of conditioner in my hair comb my hair back to make it non-spiky for the day.

Once I was done I turned off the water and get out the shower and wrap my towel around my waist. I brushed my teeth quickly the I got out the bathroom to go to my room. I decide to go commando today, so I throw on my black jeans, and a violet purple tank top to show off my body a little. So people will look at me and not Trunks. I put on my shoes, I put on sunglasses on top of my head, I grabbed my book bag, keys and phone and head out the house.

I knew my mom was already at work of her own. Anyways, I flew to school at top speed. When I got there I landed on the roof and I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Soon as I got through cafeteria's door I get a face full of oatmeal. I growls as my ki raised, I angrily wiped it off my face and looked up to see who done this to me.

Of course I see Trunks, laughing his ass off with Goten and other kids laughing as well. I growled and goes up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What the fuck?! How dare you do that!" I hissed at him and I am about to punch him but a small hand placed itself on my shoulder making me let go of Trunks' shirt.

"You, two have detention." An angelic voice called out to the two of us. I growled and turned to see the most beautiful woman ever. My mouth dropped a little as I checked her out closely. My eyes traveled down her body, drinking in her appearance. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, and she was wearing tucked in white buttoned up shirt. Over that she was wearing a black blazer.

I glance at Trunks and noticed that he also had the same look as I did at the moment. "Okay, Miss Sexy." Trunks told the teacher with a cocky smirk. I looked back at her and noticed she was blushing but regardless she was looking away annoyed by his comment.

"My name is Kobayashi-sensei." Kobayashi-san replied to Trunks before walking away. I just stared at her from her behind. I can't help but get turned on by the way she swayed her hips left to right as she walk. I bit my bottom lip and study her ass, what I wouldn't do to slap her ass and make her beg for me to do things to her body.

The more I think about her the more I get turned on. I quickly headed to the bathroom before anyone could notice my little friend wanting to say hi. _God, she was so hot... I didn't notice a ring on her it means she is fair game._ I thought as I got to the bathroom and kicked Everyone out before locking the bathroom door. I quickly helped myself as I think about fucking my new teacher over and over.

* * *

By lunch came around I started to grin cause I had Kobayashi-sensei as my last class which was English. I quickly enter her classroom knowing she won't be teaching for an hour. "Kobayashi-sensei?" I closed her doors and closed the blinds in her room to make no one see me or her.

Kobayashi-sensei looked up at me curious on what I am doing. "Kobayashi-sensei..How about you tell me your first name." I told her as I push everything off her desk and sit on top of it.

"Is there something you need, kid?" I shivered at sound of her voice. It was smooth and seductive to me but I know she wasn't trying to be. I bit my bottom lip and pin her wheely chose to the wall as I hovered over it.

She looks up at me not fazed by my actions. "I want to know...What is the sexy goddess name on the chair." I whispered quickly trying to send shivers to her.

"Kid, excuse me but I have work to do." She told me and wheeling herself away from me and she begin to pick up the papers I pushed off her desk. I grabbed her wrist not liking to be denied. "Let go of my wrist." She glared at me being serious.

I growled at her and let her go. "I just want your name." I growled more not being pleased. I let my tail free from my waist and put it around hers.

She look at my tail and examine it a little. "Ah, I see you are a saiyan." She grabs my tail and removed it from her waist. "Kobayashi Chiyo. Are you satisfied now? If so now let me continue grading papers."

I just stared at her in shock that she knew what a saiyan is and how she knew I was a saiyan. "W-what the...H-how the...?" I stuttered in shock.

She ignores me not giving the time of the day. "You are a distraction, so now leave before I get the principal in here." She told me. I grumbled under my breath as head to the door.

"I am not done with you, Chiyo-Sensei." I declared loud enough before opening the door and heading out the room.

* * *

In detention I looked at the clock and see that I have ten minutes before I am late for work. So I raised my hand. "Can I leave early, I need to get to work." I told the sensei that is in detention watching us all. The sensei looked at me and roll his eyes annoyed.

"Fine, you are free to go." The sensei replied as I grinned collecting my stuff. I headed out the door and out of the school quickly as possible. I see Chiyo-Sensei and goes up to her.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her as I throw a capsule revealing my jet black motorcycle. She looks at it not impressed not one bit.

"No thanks, I don't take rides on something so lame." She answered leaving me with an open mouth as she got in a car driving away.

 _She just turned down my motorcycle...Every normal girl loves my motorcycle! I am not giving up on impressing her or making her mine!_ I thought to myself as get on closing my mouth going to work.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it was short chapter and it has been a very long time. But here it is. Chapter Two.**


End file.
